Sovngarde (Location)
Sovngarde is the Nordic afterlife, created by Shor. Nordic warriors who have proven their mettle in battle arrive in Sovngarde after death. Fleshly pain and maladies evaporate upon entering its Hall of Valor. Spirits here enjoy mead-drinking and contests of physical prowess. When Nordic Werewolves die, Hircine claims their soul for his Great Hunt just as he would with any other Werewolf, thus preventing them from reaching Sovngarde. Legend versus reality Stories of Sovngarde have been told since the early Merethic Era. Since, scholars have attempted to study Sovngarde, looking for tangible evidence of its existence. Many more paradise-seekers sought an entrance to Sovngarde other than the traditional mode -- death. One such explorer, Rolf the Large, failed to discover Sovngarde after a lifetime of searching. Defeated, he returned to Skyrim, where Giants slew him. After passing into Sovngarde, he wrote letters of correspondence with a psychic medium named Felga Four-Fingers, detailing the existence of this Nordic paradise of drinking and merriment. The letters were discovered in the medium's residence in Cyrodiil. Sovngarde, a Reexamination. History The Dragonborn and Odahviing known as Odahviing.]] The Dragonborn entered Sovngarde in the Fourth Era after setting Odahviing free. In return, Odahviing carries the Dragonborn to Skuldafn where there are many Dragons to defeat (the Dragonborn can also learn the Storm Call shout there). Once the Dragonborn has reached the top of the temple in Skuldafn, they found a portal (guarded by a Dragon Priest) leading to Sovngarde. Entering Sovngarde Once inside Sovngarde, the Dragonborn discovered that Alduin laid a mist where he hid and fed upon trapped souls to gain strength. The Dragonborn needed to gain entrance to the Hall of Valor by defeating a guard positioned there to test those who wish to enter the hall by challenging them to a battle. Once the Dragonborn gains entrance into the hall, he or she met with the three heroes who the Dragonborn saw in a vision of the past that showed the last defeat of Alduin. The heroes Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye, and Felldir the Old were then permitted by Shor, the main god of the Nord pantheon, to join the Dragonborn in the battle against Alduin. Alduin's Fate Although the terror had been defeated, Alduin's essence is warped elsewhere hinting that Alduin may someday return. Werewolf spirit Kodlak, the Harbinger of the Companions, died as a werewolf and did not go to Sovngarde. The Dragonborn is able to mend this by killing the Wolf spirit within him after breaking the spell that made him a werewolf. Known inhabitants Always present *Felldir the Old *Gormlaith Golden-Hilt *Hakon One-Eye *Jurgen Windcaller *Olaf One-Eye *Torygg *Ysgramor Conditional *Ulfric Stormcloak - if the Imperial Legion won the Civil War. *Galmar Stone-Fist -if the Imperial Legion won the Civil War. *Legate Rikke - if the Stormcloaks won the Civil War . *Froki Whetted-Blade - if killed after Kyne`s Sacred Trials *Kodlak - if you did the The Companions main quest`s References Gallery TESV Jurgen Windcaller.png|Jurgen Windcaller enjoying the luxuries of paradise. Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Lore: Locations